Guardians Of Life
by MagnoliaFlower55
Summary: The Twelve Greek gods and goddesses have been surrronded and to save themselves the must let there spirits go free, were will these spirits wonder? Find out here! ( Going to try and update every Saturday!)
1. INFO ( MUST READ!)

_**Full Summary**_

_The twelve Greek Olympian gods have reincarnated into … wolves! But only two of them truly know who they are…Now they must all find there own path …_

_**YOU MUST READ ALL OF THIS BEFORE YOU BEGIN THE STORY!**_

**_Tribes_**

_The pack is named "The Pack of Life "but it's different from others… because it's separated into three different tribes. They all live together in one camp but they belong to different tribes. The reason for this is because there all different. For example wolves with a dark and moody personality will go to the Shadow Tribe._

**_Shadow Tribe:_**

_Wolves that normally have dark pelts, and there mood are shadow-like go into this tribe a lot. They also don't talk very much. They have a good advantage when fighting in the dark and they enjoy the darkness._

**_Lightning Tribe:_**

_Wolves in this tribe are brave and are skilled in fighting. There fur colour is most of the time bright. Almost all of them are friendly and open, they enjoy helping others._

**_Sea Tribe:_**

_Wolves in this tribe most of the time have gray, brown or silver fur. They all love water and take great pleasure in swimming. There diet is mainly fish in the river and other sea creatures_

_._

**_Life Tribe:_**

_Pups all start of in the Life Tribe. They all live together until there twelve moons old. At that age there mother choose which tribe would fit there personality and skills the most. For example pups that, love water should go to the Sea Tribe._

**_Rankings in a Tribe:_**

_(Just so you don't get it there will be 3 alphas and the will lead the Pack of Life together, but they run there own tribe by themselves)_

_Alpha – the leader of the tribe leads the tribe and helps organize it_

_Beta – the deputy, help organize hunting patrols_

_Healer – help she-wolves give birth and heal others_

_Hunters - they pretty much hunt for the pack_

_Fighters – help defend the camp and fight_

_Pup Mothers – basically pregnant wolves_

_Pups – could refer to both a newborn pup and a pup in training_

**_Pup Names:_**

_Pup names are names that well… pups have. There names are sometimes sweet and kind. When there 12 moons old and move to there new tribe and the current leader gives them a new name._

_Character Sheet: (Guess which wolf is which Olympian!)_

_Lightning Tribe – LT_

_Sea Tribe – CT_

_Shadow Tribe - ST_

_**Storm** (Pup Name: **Thunder**) – male – LT – strong build –dark ruffled tan fur with storming – proud and take leadership ALOT , he can also be fairly jealous - he was the youngest of his litter and was abandoned with them at birth – Weirdly he never hunt eagles_

_**Regal** (Pup Name:** Lovely**) – female – LT – light build, light smooth cream fur with flashing indigo blue eyes – strong-willed and very jealous , she always take things seriously – The oldest of her litter , she and her littermates mysteriously appeared beside the gate with her siblings – She loves to help set up the " Mates For Life ' ceremony_

_**Wave** (Pup Name: **Splash**) – male – CT – strong build, grey-ish more blue-ish, short spiky fur, with stunning sea green eyes – he can be overconfident and his mood changes very quickly and easily – The second oldest in his litter , they were all abandoned together – He is strongly fascinated with horses and is known for watching them_

_**Nightshade** (Pup Name: **Phantom**) – male – ST – medium build, jet black long silky fur with obsidian brown eyes – dark and moody , he always look at life in the worst way possible – He was also abandoned with his littermates ,only he's the oldest – He weirdly find shiny jewels whenever he dig_

_**Rose** (Pup Name: **Dove**) – female – CT – light build , long sleek pure white fur , with sparkling chocolate brown eyes – she's vain and self-centered , all she can ever think about is how appealing she is - nobody knows who her mother is and she has no siblings – Her greatest joy is to match make other wolves but it doesn't always end well_

_**Fang** ( Pup Name: **Claw**) – male – ST - strong build , dirty dust brown fur and narrowed black eyes - strong-willed and always have a lust for battle – littermates with Flare – He is strangely fond of boars_

_**Flare** (Pup Name: **Spark**) – male – LT - medium build, dark smooth brown fur with dusty black eyes – he's very passionate but doesn't have any self-confident – His younger brother is Fang – He was sorrowfully born with his back legs crippled_

_**Owl** (Pup Name: **Owlet**) – female – LT – medium build, soft gray pelt with intelligent gray eyes – smart and wise , she always think things through – She's the only one in her litter – Fang may be good at combat but Owl is better at strategies_

_**Silver** (Pup Name: **Moon**) – female – CT – strong build, shining silver fur with glowing hazel eyes – she's strong and like a tom-wolf , she is confident in herself – Her best friend and twin is Sun – She forever vowed of male wolves_

_**Sun** (Pup Name: **Gold**) – male – LT – light build, flashing golden fur with all-knowing sapphire eyes – depending on his mood he can be sunny and cheerful, always wanting to have fun, or when he's sad and moody all he think is the bad things in life – good friend and younger brother of Silver – he never told a lie in his whole life_

_**Grape** (Pup Name:** Berry**) – male – CT – light build, fur so black that it's almost purple , he also has fun filled black eyes – he never takes anything seriously and always want to have fun – He has no parents and is also an only child – He oddly prefers fruit to prey_

_**Speed** (Pup Name: **Quick**) – male – LT – light build, russet coloured pelt with striking emerald green eyes – he's playful and likes to steal from others, his light frame lets him dash really fast – Once more he's the only one in his litter – most of the time he does errands for other wolves_

_**Vine** (Pup Name: **Ivy**) – female – ST – light build, pale orange pelt with dark leaf-like eyes – she is calm and mild , and she never gives up – In her litter she's the youngest and she totally admire her littermate – Her greatest love is nature and she tries everything to defend it_

* * *

_**Okay the story will be posted tomorrow but for now this is all please read and enjoy!**_

_**EDIT : Nevermind since I have school the story is gonna be posted on Saturday!**_


	2. The Past Is The Past

**_Hello readers! So this is the first chapter for GOL( Guardians Of Life) Anyways read and review! (Please with a cherry on top?)_**

**_Also please read clearly the AN at the bottom!_**

**_Disclaimer: Umm...so I don't own any god or goddesses and i do NOT own Greek Mythology!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_3rd person POV_**

" No we'll never give up!" Ares yelled from across the room. The king of the gods directed his glare to his son , and with cold hard eyes he boomed " Ares you fool , we must , unless you want to fade and die out forever" . Zeus then rubbed his chin thoughtfully " that's actually a good idea" he mused . " Father, as much as we all love your ideas...I really don't think that letting Ares fade is a good" Dionysus replied nonchalantly from his throne . The rest of the council all slowly and reluctantly nodded , even Athena , who FYI is the mortal , oops! I mean immortal enemy of Ares. Zeus sighed and turned to his most loved daughter. " Okay back to the problem , the titans have surrounded us, we've lost our scarce weapons, and to finnish it off our thrones of power are all fading. " The goddess of wisdom quickly listed. _Silence_. Utter silence . Apollo looked around and then surprising everyone, he jumped up from his golden throne and yelled "IDEA!" in a sing-song voice. All eyes turned on him and Hera waved her hand impatiently to tell him just to get on with it. " What about we ALL send our powers to earth and then it will automatically possess someone , then we can all just live again on earth!" The sun-god finished dramatically. Everyone stared open-mouthed at the always quiet and fun-loving god . Finally Artemis spoke " For once my dear twin, you said something that's actually a good idea, now all we have to do is find a flaw in it". Hera glared at Artemis, she then turned and smiled kindly to Apollo for he was always her favourite. " Very well ,it will be done!" Zeus boomed before his daughter and his wife could get into a fight, he then quickly continued , " in the form of a thunder-storm of course!" . With that, all the Olympians roused from their thrones and closed their eyes , focusing their eternal power together. Slowly colourful swirls appeared above the head of all the gods and goddesses. The swirls swiftly flew out of the palace and down into the heart of earth. The lifeless bodies of the gods and goddesses fell on their thrones and then all of Mount Olympus crumbled into dust.

_(((((((((((((((((((((((LINEBREAK!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

Thunder rumbled as the rain continued to pour heavily down. If one was to look up at the sky now, they would see an unbelievable site. Flashes of thunder and lightning boomed across the sky , creating different bursts of colour. The colours seemed to be in an erotic pattern, pink would start , then followed up quickly with pure black , sea green , and then sky blue. Many colours would follow that but in total there were around twelve colours. Suddenly the storm shined pink and with the single strike , made a large ditch in the middle of a lush forest, turning what once were beautiful dark trees into black charred logs. The use to be pink lightning bolt , now was a soft pink mist. The mist swirled and landed inside the ditch. A small " yip!" was then heard. The same things happen with all the other colours , except for the fact that seven out of twelve of the colours were thunder bolts. The other five were lighting bolts. The weirdest thing of all was that when a bolt of pure energy hits the ground another " yip!" was heard. The noise attracted the attention of a wandering coyote. The creature growled happy that it had found such a big and easy meal. As the furry creature pounce a sphere of pure energy hit it right on the head, killing it instantly. A nearby patrol of wolves say the coyote and raced towards it, prepared to fight for their tribe.

When they finally came close enough to attack , what the say left them in shock. twelve little wolf pups were squirming in a large hole that had mysteriously appeared in the ground. Beside the pups layed a dead carcass of what looked like a burned and still smoking coyote. One of the she-wolf that was currently in the patrol cooed at the pups. The other females followed the first she-wolf's example and they all started cooing. " I say we take these little wolves back to Life Tribe!" the first wolf, Care purred. The rest of the patrol all nodded for the pack rules stated very clearly that no matter enemy or not pups will always be taken care of. The leader of the patrol picked up two pups and the rest of the group followed his example. The trip was long and slow but finally the six adult wolves made it back to camp. The three leaders of the three tribes that lived in the camp noticed the pups immediately . " What did you find Memory?" Ocean , one of the leaders asked. " these twelve pups were inside a ditch , and beside them was a burnt body that we think use to be a coyote." Memory murmured with a bunch of fur in her mouth. " Very well we will keep them and the current pup-mothers will raise them as their own." Slam , the other leader barked. The rest of the pack nodded as the continued with their duties.

_(((((((((((((((((((((((LINEBREAK!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

**_( This is NOT part of the story , just a part that shows what the gods felt!) _**

The tress were swaying, rivers,thrashing. Many animals were scared. But the storm would not quit. Lightning and thunder bolts were going in all directions. If the storm kept up, the forest would be destroyed." Can you see anywhere that we can land' asked Aphrodite. "I think all my makeup is rubbing off!" All the Gods and Goddesses were in a different colour of energy bolt, swirling around in an endless storm. "Oh would you quit your bickering Aphrodite! Lightning bolts can't wear makeup!" shouted Hades. " I can't keep us up here any longer," said Zeus. " I'm going down. We just have to hope we land safely or else". "Or else what"? asked Athena. "Or else we're not make it" with that the bolts stopped swirling and started heading straight for the ground. All the Gods and Goddesses could feel each others fear in the air as the blacked out.

* * *

_**So did you like it? Either way please review!**_

_**Also just so you know this story is not just written by me, my friend who wishes to be address as Secret is helping me co-write it. So she will be like my editor and help me plot ideas, although her main job is to help me with the pairings that she has been assigned. **_

_**Lastly , the first chapter is not what I planed it to be , but I think its okay. Originally I was going to do something about a magical pillar that the gods accidently broke and they must use their own power to replace it ( But the pillar will still be in the story!). Anyways as I kept writing it just turned out that way, anyways SO please R&R!**_


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

**_GOL is being put on hiatus because of writer's block and my friends constent talking about a new story , with her in in ( or her character anyway...) back to the topic this story may or may not be deleted...that depends on my writer's block and time...so bye?_**


End file.
